Kuroko no Christmas
by Borru
Summary: One-shot special natal Kuroko no Basket. Kali ini mantan GoM beserta Kagami dan Samuel diundang ke Mansion Akashi untuk merayakan natal bersama. Apakah natal tersebut berakhir mulus? WARNING: AU, OC, OOC, sedikit fan service. Newbie writer, butuh koreksi dan saran. Cover bukan buatan sendiri.


**Warning: AU. ****OC, friendship, comedy. ****Bahasa tidak baku, abal-abal,**** tidak sesuai EyD, typos, OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

A/N : yahoo~ Selamat natal semuanya \(´▽`)/ /tebar salju. Kali ini aku membuat one-shot special natal bersama GoM tidak lupa Kagami, yaay /lempar salju ke muka Kagami, /leher dipinting Kagami. Sebelumnya maaf kalau karakternya benar-benar atau ada yang OOC. BTW, ending ceritanya tidak terduga. Jadi, enjoy ceritanya yah. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran demi perkembanganku dalam membuat cerita. Mohon kerjasamanya :D

.

.

**I Drea****ming of a ...**

Minggu, 22 Desember 2013. Aku menerima email dari Kuroko sore ini. Aku membuka email tersebut.

To: Dony Samuel

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject: Natal bersama.

Doumo, Dony-kun. Aku diajak Akashi-kun untuk datang ke pesta natal tanggal 24 Desember sore di Mansionnya. Aku harap kamu bisa datang. Ada acara tukar kado juga nanti. Jadi harap bawa kado yah. Aku sudah mengajak teman basket semasa SMPku dan juga Kagami-kun. Kalau kamu tidak tau dimana letak mansion Akashi-kun. Aku akan menunggumu di sekolah jam 12 siang. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Sebuah undangan natal di mansion Akashi. Dan mereka mengundang Kagami juga. Jarang sekali Akashi mau berkontribusi dalam acara natalnya.

Senin, 23 Desember 2013. Siang ini aku pergi ke departement store di Tokyo untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk mereka. "Hmm, sweater mungkin sudah terlalu mainstream. Gantungan kunci? Ah jangan, terlalu kecil. Cincin? Gak, nanti yang dapat mengira aku melamar dia." Gumamku bingung.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam mengelilingi departement store tersebut, aku mendapatkan ide yang tak terduga, "Sepatu basket boleh juga. Tapi agak mahal sih, ah biarin aja. Siapa tau aku dapat hadiah yang lebih bagus dari ini.~" pikirku dalam hati. Aku memilih sepatu bewarna 80% hitam dan 20% merah. Berharap agar yang mendapatkan hadiahku adalah Kagami. Aku juga memberikan "Bonus" tambahan kedalam kadoku berharap dia menyukainya. Isi bonusnya? Nanti tau sendiri kok isinya apa~.

Selesai memberi hadiah untuk kado besok, akupun pulang ke apartemenku. Saat perjalanan, salju mulai turun dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat salju. Sambil tersenyum kecil, akupun bernyanyi di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas... _

_Just like the ones I used to know..._

_Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen..._

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow..._

Selasa 24 Desember 2013, pukul 12.00. hari yang aku tunggu pun dimulai. Aku membukus kadoku dengan warna merah berharap Kagami tertarik dengan bungkus kado tersebut. Aku menunggu Kuroko di depan sekolah, "Kemana dia, sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu." Keluku, "Ano, aku sudah disini daritadi." Sapa dia dari belakangku. "Gyahhh... Kuroko. Kamu mengangetkan aku untuk kedua kalinya." Teriakku. "Maaf membuatmu kaget, berarti kita hanya meninggal menunggu Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko. Hah? Kagami ikut? Aduh, bakalan awkward nih selama di perjalanan.

"Hoi, Kuroko, Samuel, maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Teriak pria bersurai merah padam itu dari kejauhan, "Kamu telat Kagami-kun, kami hampir meninggalkanmu." Jawab Kuroko. "Heh? Ayolah jangan begitu terhadapku." Jawab Kagami sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko, "Tolong hentikan, Kagami-kun" Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami dari kepalanya, "hahaha, maaf, maaf. Oke kalau gitu ayo berangkat!" Teriak Kagami. "Huft, baka-baka." Gumamku pelan.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

_With every Christmas card I write..._

_May your days be merry and bright..._

_And may all your Christmas be white..._

Selasa 24 Desember 2013, pukul 18.00. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto memakan waktu 4 jam. Kami bertiga mencari taksi dan menuju Mansion Akasho. Pukul 18.30, kami bertiga akhirnya sampai di Mansion Akashi. "Wah, besar sekali." Tanggapku dalam hati. "Permisi, apakah kalian merupakan tamu dari tuan kami?" Tanya seorang penjaga mansion tersebut. "Ya, kami diundang Akashi-kun untuk datang ke pestanya. Ini emailnya." Kuroko menunjukan emailnya kepada penjaga tersebut. Kemudian kami diperbolehkan masuk oleh penjaga mansion tersebut. Saat membuka pintu, kamu disambut oleh para maid, "Selamat datang, silahkan lewat sini." Wah, para maidnya cantik-cantik. Mansionnya mewah, besar. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat sekeliling mansion. Kami diajak ke ruangan besar, dan disana sudah ada pria bersurai merah nyala menunggu kami, "Selamat datang, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Samuel."

"Terima kasih." Sahutku.

"Aaa!"

"Aaa!"

"Bakagami/Ahomine!" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Geram Kagami,

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya begitu, ngapain kamu disini?" Balas Aomine.

"Kalian berdua, jika tidak diam. Kalian tau akibatnya." Jawab Akashi dengan tatapan intimidasi andalannya. "O-oke..." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Kalian berisik sekali-nandayo." Terlihat sosok Pria berambut hijau berkacamata. Ya, dia Midorima. "Krauss... Krauss..." Aku juga melihat Murasakibara di sofa sambil memakan kue kering di atas meja. "Tetsu-kuuuuuunn~." Dari kejauhan terlihat Momoi-san datang menerkam Kuroko sambil memeluknya, "Lama tak berjumpa, Tetsu-kun~." "Lama tak berjumpa, Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman kecil di mulutnya. "Kurokocchi, aku rindu kamu juga.~" kata Kise dari kejauhan sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat., "Se...Sesak... Kis... Kise... kun" rintih Kuroko yang tidak bisa bernapas.

"Semuanya, taro kado kalian di bawah pohon natal di bawah sana. Besok pagi kita akan mengambil kado mana yang kamu anggap paling menarik. Setiap orang hanya boleh mengambil satu. Kalau tidak, akan tau akibatnya." sahut Akashi. "Baikk." Jawab kami semua.

Pertama, kami dijamu makan malam oleh tuan rumah. Kemudian kami beraktivitas bebas. Aomine dan Kagami tanding playstation di ruangan tersebut, Akashi dan Midorima main Shogi, Murasakibara lanjut makan kue kering di atas meja, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Kise bermain ular tangga. Aku melihat isi ruangana tersebut sambil tersenyum sedikit. Ya, aku hanya berdiam diri menatap salju dari luar jendela Mansion Akashi.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

_Just like the ones I used to know..._

_Where the tree tops glisten And children listen..._

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow..._

"Oute(skak-mat), Samuel, kamu selanjutnya." Teriak Akashi dari pojok sana, "Cih, padahal sedikit lagi aku menang." Gerutu Mido-kun (aku memanggilnya begitu) saat berdiri dari meja. "Oke, bersiaplah untuk kalah, Akashi-kun." Tantang aku kepada Akashi. "Hoo, kita buktikan siapa yang akan kalah. Semua tindakan yang aku ambil adalah absolut." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum mengintimidasi aku. Semua yang orang yang ada di ruangan itu tampak bahagia.

_I'm dreaming of a white..._

_Just like a Christmas with you..._

_When the Bells is jinggle all time..._

_And May your christmases be white..._

Rabu, 25 Desember 2013, pukul 2.30 pagi. Kami semua sudah tertidur pukul 1 pagi tadi. Akashi tidur di ruang tidurnya. Sedangkan kami disediakan futon dan tidur di ruangan itu. Awalnya aku tertidur dengan lelap. Sampai pukul setengah tiga pagi aku terbangun akibat sesak nafas. Mataku membuka 1 centi, 2 centi, 5 centi, dan akhirnya terbuka full. Ternyata... "Ka...Kagami! A-Aomine!" Pekikku pelan takut membangunkan yang lain. Kagami memelukku dibagian leher dengan erat, sedangkan Aomine memelukku di bagian pinggang. Muka polos mereka ketika tidur membuatku tidak tega membangunkannya. Itulah akibatnya aku sesak nafas. Mukaku menghadap ke bagian dada Kagami sehingga sulit untukku melepaskan cengkraman dari Kagami. "Seseorang, tolong bangunkan mereka. T_T" teriakku pelan.

Rabu 25 Desember 2013, pukul 7.30 pagi. Dalam mimpiku yang tenang, aku merasakan sesuatu dingin menyentuh kepalaku. Satu kali... Dua kali... Tiga kali... Karena merasa terusik akupun bangun. Pandangan pertama yang kuliahat ada sebuah gunting melayang dan menancap didepan mukaku. Dengan keringat dingin akupun teriak, "Aaaa, Akashi! Kau mau membunuhku?!" "Oh, sudah bangun ternyata. Cepat mandi sana. Acara buka kado sebentar lagi dimulai." Perintah Akashi kepadaku. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Mereka sudah menuju ke kamar mandi duluan, kecuali Momoi. "Ohayou, Samu-kun." Sapa Momoi. "Ohayou, Satsuki-chan." Sapaku. Aku mengambil tasku, kemudian mengambil baju ganti, handuk, serta sikat gigi menuju kamar mandi.

"Etto, kamar mandinya dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Ikutin aja lorong ini sampai kamu menemukan pintu." Jawab Akashi.

Are you kidding me, Akashi? Ada pintu dimana-mana. Gimana aku tau mana yang kamar mandi. Ah, sudalah. Mending aku cari sendiri daripada kena lemparan gunting maut itu lagi. Ku telusuri lorong tersebut dan menemukan Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju ruangan sebelum aku pergi, "Kuroko, kamu tau dimana kamar mandinya?" Aku bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kamar mandinya disana, tapi hati-hati. Kagami dan Aomine sedang kelahi." Kata Kuroko. "Oke, makasih."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan dan menuju ke arah pintu yang ditunjukan oleh Kuroko. Ketika aku buka pintu itu, yang pertama kali aku liat adalah Aomine dan Kagami sedang adu jotos di depan pintu, dan tanpa berpakaian. Ya, TELANJANG BULAT.

"Anata-tachi wa...(Kalian...)" Kataku geram. "Hah?!" Jawab mereka dengan suara menggelegar. "BISAKAH KALIAN MANDI DENGAN NORMAL?!" Teriakku. (Mohon maaf, adegan selanjutnya saya potong karena terlalu berbahaya untuk kenyamanan pembaca.)

Rabu, 25 Desember 2013, pukul 09.00 pagi. Acara buka kadopun dimulai. Masing-masing dari kami mengambil kado secara acak dari bawah pohon natal. Tentu saja, Akashi sebagai tuan rumah mengambil yang pertama. Kemudian disusul Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami, dan terakhir aku. Aku mendapatkan kado berbungkus biru muda. Kubuka kado tersebut dan berisi handuk kecil berwarna biru muda. "Selamat Natal, semoga handuk ini dapat membantumu saat berolahraga nanti." "Ah, pasti ini dari Kuroko." Pikirku. Aku melihat ke orang-orang sekitar. Momoi mendapatkan jam tangan berwarna merah muda, Aomine mendapatkan handuk besar berwarna kuning, Kuroko mendapatkan sekotak stik jagung, Kise mendapatkan strap handphone berbentuk kelinci, Kagami mendapatkan kalung berbentuk tengkorak (wah, cocok tuh dengan muka garangnya), Midorima mendapatkan set buku tulis, dan Murasakibara mendapatkan entah benda apa itu, terlihat aneh sekali.

"Berarti, hadiahku berada di... Akashi!" Akupun mulai berkeringat dingin dan memasang muka takut. "Oi, kamu kenapa Samuel? Kamu terlihat pucat." Kata Aomine. "Eh, err... Tida-" Srekk, aku mendengar suara kertas kado dirobek. Aku melihat ke arah Akashi. Oh tidak, itu kertas kadoku. Dia membuka kotak kadoku yang berisi sepatu yang aku beri. Saat dia mengangkat sepatu tersebut, dia terdiam, "Mungkin ini natal terakhir kita semua" gumamku pelan. "Wah, sepatu basket. Selamat akashi/aka-chin/akashi-kun/akashicchi." Seru mereka.

"Hoo, menarik sekali." Akashi menaruh sepatunya dilantai dan mengambil pisau yang telah aku hias dengan pita merah dan surat kecil berisi "_Selamat natal bagi siapapun yang mendapatkannya. Aku memberikan ini agar kamu bisa memasak dan memotong dengan baik~ . Ini pisau ideal loh buat memotong apapun dengan indah. Pisau ini juga punya berat yang pas dan genggaman yang enak. Oh iya, tolong jaga sepatunya yah, sepatunya agak mahal :p_." Satu ruangan mulai merinding dan aura physco Akashi-pun mulai aku rasakan. "Kebetulan sekali, aku bermimpi mendapatkan mainan baru dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin akan kucoba mainan baruku ini." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar ala physco

"Dimulai... Dari... Kalian..."

"Aaaaaahhhhh..."

Itu teriakan terakhir yang aku dengar, sedangkan aku tidak dapat melihat apapun karena pandanganku mulai kabur dan tertutup warna... merah.

_I'm dreaming of a blood Christmas..._

_Just like the ones I want to know..._

_Where the tree tops glisten and all maid listen..._

_To hear them scream inside the house..._

.

.

.

.

Special End 01: Blood Christmas.

Tadaa~ /ditendang. Jadi hadiah kejutannya adalah pisau. Kenapa pisau, bukan gunting? Karena Kagami bisa masak, jadi daripada dikasi penggorengan, mending pisau kecil yang cocok buat motong-motong~ /plakk. Endingnya gak ada yang mati kok, gak Akashi-kun kan gak setega itu~ (atau mungkin?). Samuel(readerny) pingsan karena tekanan yang berat dan goresan di dahinya. Tapi selamat kok~ /ditendang pembaca. Oh iya untuk puisinya itu aslinya lirik lagu, kemundian aku modifikasi sedikit (terutama yang bagian akhir :p). BTW makasih sudah membaca edisi special natalku hari ini. Kritik dan saran masih aku butuhkan untuk perkembangan ceritaku. Sekali lagi makasih yah sudah setia membaca ~(° ▽˚)~

~Borru


End file.
